He just knew she wasn't dead
by Molly loves chlollie
Summary: Chloe and Oliver have been secretly dating for 2 and a half years. What could possibly go wrong when they are finally ready to let the cat out of the bag?


Oliver pulled her into their bedroom attacking her lips hungrily. He nibbled her ear and whispered "you know how long i wanted to devour you; wearing this knee length black skirt with that god damn slit and that see through polka dot blouse. You trying to tease me Chlo", whispered Ollie seductively.

She scoffed _"of course not."_ Anything she wore was provocative in his book. She leaned her head to the side so that he could assault her neck; right by her hammering pulsepoint. He quickly divested her of her blouse and was fumbling around for the zipper on her skirt. She easily shimmied out of it whilst his hunger filled eyes roamed over her body. He backed her up to the bed and gently pushed her back. She fell on the bed with one bounce and he immediately hovered over her nipping her neck, ears and lips. His fingers leisurely strolled along the upperswell of her breasts, down her rib cage and delved into her belly button. She shrieked and squirmed because at the same time he rocked his jean clad leg between her thighs. She moaned and he smirked.

He loved the little sounds she made. It showed his prowess in the bedroom.

He pressed open mouthed kisses at her pulsepoint and tugged the strings of her bikini underwear loose.

"Mmmm you're wearing too much clothes."

"Oh yeah, we're gonna rectify that soon."

He then flipped them over so she was on top leaving her startled but very very pleased. She pulled his jersey roughly but rubbed herself on his jeans. Her centre was pulsating and literally was filled with embers. He was guiding her hips to the bulge in his pants which happened to be the denim covered folds by the zip and a hard metal button.

"Ooooh Ollie. That feels good. "

"Come for me Chlo. Come on."

She grinded her hips faster and screamed his name as she unloaded on him. The thick white spurts felt like it was never-ending.

Ollie quickly flipped them over because he didn't think he could last very long. He hastily pulled his soiled jeans and boxers down and placed his finger to her wet heat to see if she was really ready for him. It seemed that she had other plans though because as soon as he placed his fingers there she immediately mounted it and him not being one to deny her pumped his finger mercilessly in and out of her.

Her small fingers wrapped around his shaft and squeezed for dear life. She rubbed, scraped and squeezed his length and he grunted and rocked into her hand. He could already sense that tingling sensation at the base of his spine but he wasn't ready to come yet so he kissed her and told her to ease up with her ministrations without words. He plunged into her with one sweep motion and thrusted.

Going slow was overrated and they would when they could actually convince themselves that it would be just as good but twice as long.

She rose up to meet him thrust for thrust and it seemed like an old Egyptian dance perfected to the T because they didn't slip, they just slided into each other in unison with tensed shoulders and grand smiles on their faces.

Oliver could begin to feel that tingling sensation at the base of his spine making its presence known more now so he placed his fingers between Chloe's legs and traced the bundle of nerves at the apex.

He alternated between pinching her clit and scraping it. She spiralled out of control and Oliver was mesmerized. No matter how many times he bore witness to this scene he could never get enough of it. It was like looking at a rare flower blossoming on a spring afternoon in the vineyards. It was beautiful and knowing that he was the one to do it made his heart soar. He followed her with a grunt soon after.

They lay post coitus on the bed each in their own thoughts moments away from drifting off to sleep. Chloe's eyes were already half lidded by the time Oliver called her name but she managed a grunt and a "hmmm?"

"When are you going to tell our parents, Lois, Clark and the JL about us?"

"Seriously you wanna do pillow talk now. After that toe curling, psychedelic, stupefying sex we had."

When he just ran his fingers along her spine and quirked an eyebrow she knew he was serious so she propped up and was ready to unleash the reason for the umpteenth time because it seemed that her boyfriend was being hard headed tonight.

"Well because we want to be sure about where we're heading before putting ourselves out there and in the case that this doesn't work we won't make anyone uncomfortable," she said quickly but as she said it she realized that that didn't make a lot of sense at all. She was pretty sure he was the one and their love was one for the history books so she scrunched her nose at Oliver at said "I , I really don't know."

He nodded and said "good because i was planning on doing this."

She was confused but Oliver just stretched over her and pulled put a velvet burgundy box and popped it open.

"That is very very good because it would be very hard for me to tell people that this is my fiancee or soon to be wife when they didn't even know we we were an item. I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you at that coffee spot in down town Star City. It took a while for you to agree to go on a date with me but it just showed that you knew your worth and wouldn't take shit from anybody especially a billionaire playboy. I had to prove my love to you but getting yours in return was the best gift i could ever ask for. The years have done us good and i would even go as far as to say we could be spies because we've been in this relationship for a solid two and a half years to the knowledge of no-one except probably my parents because they keep giving me weird looks and they caught you sneaking out a few mornings when they came to visit but I think they approve. So what do you say babe, you want me to be an urkel to your laura?"

Chloe could barely speak through her tears but she nodded yes and was pulled firmly to his chest in a bear hug. "I love you so much and yes, yes. I'll marry you and the least i could do is air out our relationship to the masses. Maybe not the entire population but just our friends and family."

"Once you are a queen in name everybody would know because you're already the queen of my heart and i love you."

"Come on. I think a celebration is in order."

Things were looking up for the couple but nothing ever stays the same when it comes to either of them.

A man in an elegant black suit sat behind his impeccably polished chair in his office listening to the couple and their plans. He smirked. "if only they knew"he said.

Oliver Queen would feel his wrath when he ruins his life by taking away his most treasured artifact, his fiancee, his queen, "Chloe Sullivan".

Victory would surely be his.


End file.
